


[Podfic] One Cup to the Dead Already

by sabinelagrande



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fix-It, Fuck Yeah Night Nurse, M/M, Monologuing, Podfic, Spoilers, What I Did At 4AM (CDT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 07:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's kind of a lot of work, being dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] One Cup to the Dead Already

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [One Cup to the Dead Already](https://archiveofourown.org/works/416149) by [sabinelagrande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande). 



This is a podfic what I did as a little challenge at 4 in the morning, because sleep is for suckers. It is for you to decide whether that is a positive or a negative for this particular story. Also, if you were wondering what my everyday speaking voice sounds like, that would be Georgia.

[Download the .mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/f4jh0shcj56m8cr/Sabinelagrande_-_One_Cup_to_the_Dead_Already.mp3) (11.4 mb, MediaFire)

Enjoy!


End file.
